


Can you hear me?

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Chrono and Chrono Dran are the same soul, Gen, Gyze!Kazuma - Freeform, Introspection, Possession, Post CFVGZ EP14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Hey.Can you hear me?Calling out to you -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. This is a first. And I kinda let the words about Kazuma's situation and Gyze's possible thoughts at the time flow out???? Yeah.
> 
> (The way said words came out is kinda creepy by the way. And depressing.)

Hey.

Can you hear me?

Calling out to you, from the depths of my despair?

Hope.

Hope was what you gave me.

You showed it to me.

Past.

Future.

Present.

You taught me not to give up on any of it.

Even when I ran from the truth, you dragged me back to confront it.

Even when I ran from the past, you waited for me to come back, ready to step to the future.

I wanted to protect you.

I wanted to help you.

I wanted to return the favor.

 

 

 

 

 

**But I drowned.**

**And now, I burned it.**

**Burned your future, burned your hope.**

**The little Dragwizard has fallen.**

**Your bonds with the Time Dragon broken.**

**And the power of your Messiah wanes.**

**So...**

**What will you do now, little Singularity?**

**Will you fall here, and abandon the future?**

**Or will you come, and face the despair I shall show you head on?**

**Will the world continue as it is?**

**Or will it fall to the silence of the Void?**

**Tell me, Singularity.**

 

 

 

**W̴̡͉̝̞̖̹̽̍̂ͥ̂ͨ͞ḩ̡̩̩̩̖̳̫̳͓̱̯̮̖̗̫̯̯̮̗̓ͨ̋ͣͪ̉̾͒ͨͩ͐͑̊ͮ̏̚̚ͅa͑ͮ̑͒̃̐̔̂́ͭͥ̇̿̔̐̒ͩ̕͟͞҉͉͍̙̟̩̭̘̱̙͕͖̙̻͖̱̳̭t̛͔͕̬͙͖̰͋̉̂̓̈ͯ̅̈́̐͋̈͒͝͝ͅ ̘͓͔̻̺͕̝͇̱ͧ̆ͧͦ̅ͥ̀̓̈́͆ͮ̀̃͟w̛̭̹̤͔̜̤ͧͦ̿̐̒͐̃̐̀̿̒̅̑ͭͤ̋̚͘i̴̶̶̶͈͈̥̥̰̖̜̜̯̒̈̋ͣͭͭ̈͐͂͆̍ͫͣ̈́̒̃̂͞l̊ͩ̍̓͛ͩ̍̈͛ͮ͏҉̣͎͍̮l̜͉͈̼̲͙͚͙͓̖ͥ͗ͭ̄̄̈́̿ͣ̚͘͝ͅ ̶̫̺̪̋ͥ͐ͤ̊͑̃͆͆ͯͤ̉ͪ̀͟y̷͔͉͉̜̙͍̙͍͈̻͊̎͗̊ͩͭͪͨ͑̈́̋̍̓ͯ͞͞͞ơ̶̲̺͇̟̬̪͙ͤͬ̚͢͝u̡̺̗͓̥̬̩͔̭̖͚̙̣͚͔̙͗̂̈́͆̑͆͊̊͐̓ͦ̎̎͂͜͡ ̮͖̬͈͉͍̖̗̞͎͈̯̤̹̮̈́̒͐͆̑̃ͮ̏ͫ́̓͛̋ͬ̍ͣͯ͟͜d̷̶̴̛̬̻̰̖̪̺̱ͦ̿ͮͤ̓̂ͦ̕ö̷̵̡͎̹͉̱́ͦͩͫ͋̃ͥͫ̏̇͜?̫̭͈͖̦̱̗̺̪̮̝̤̫̮̓ͯ̆͑ͦ̄**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Changed final line to garbled Zalgo text to up creepiness factor


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha inspiration struck last night on to something a little less depressing!
> 
> (AKA this is Chrono and Chrono Dran, calling out to each other!)

Hey.

Can you hear me?

Calling out to you, from a world far apart?

We are two halves of the same soul, you and me.

Separated or not we'll grow together.

Past.

Future.

Present.

You shouldn't blame yourself.

You've given me many things, taught me so many truths.

I've walked with you from the moment we met.

Even in different forms, we seem to find each other.

To that ever distant future, we grasp it in one hand.

To the past that shapes us, we grasp in another.

Hey.

Shall we meet again once more? In that space between worlds?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hey.**

**Can you hear me?**

**Calling out to you, from a world far apart?**

**We are two halves of the same soul, you and me.**

**Even when I forgot, you still found a way to grow with me.**

**Past.**

**Future.**

**Present.**

**You say 'Don't blame myself' but I still do.**

**The faults lie with me, and I cannot deny that.**

**I forgot. I broke our bond. I let the darkness in.**

**And yet, you found me again.**

**Touching me from beyond the barriers of our worlds.**

**Pushing me to my future.**

**So...**

**To that ever distant future, we grasp it in one hand.**

**To the past that shapes us, we grasp in another.**

**Hey.**

**Shall we meet again? This time in your world?**

**To mend the bonds that have been broken?**

  


  


  


 

 

 

_**Hey.** _

_**You are so silly.** _

_**Those bonds aren't broken.** _

_**After all, our bond has transcended time and space.** _

_**No matter what happens, our bond can never be broken.** _

_**Strained.** _

_**Silenced.** _

_**But never broken.** _

_**After all.** _

_**You are me, and I am you.** _

_**So...** _

 

 

 

_**Did you hear me?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's what actually happened last night. I watched the latest CFVGZ episode (20) and I was listening to Gyze talk... and suddenly I was heavily inspired to write out the previous chapter. Then, I thought... Who else has been calling out? So. Chrono and Chrono Dran it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this the same time as the other two but this is purely Chrono calling to Kazuma. Have some hope in despair!

Hey.

Can you hear me?

Calling out to you, from the outside of despair?

I failed you, you know.

I failed to see. Failed to understand.

I made a risk. I burned for it.

Bonds gone. Future stolen.

Where was it all now?

Past?

Future?

Present?

They say there is still hope, there is still time, but is there really?

I wonder, if you are still there, still listening to the world around.

Will I be able to free you at all?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hey.

Can you hear me?

Calling out to you, with a cry of desperation?

Our time is up. And we failed to prevent it.

I can see you, you know, visible from within him.

But is that really you?

What if what I see is just a shell?

If so, where are you?

Past?

Future?

Present?

I can tell, that some parts of you have been replaced.

But. You are still there. The dragon still roars.

I lost my future, but the future isn't set in stone.

I forged a new future, and found a bond thought lost.

I can't despair. I won't despair.

They say there is no more hope, but maybe there is.

I'm coming for you. I will find you. And I will save you.

So...

 

 

 

Did you hear me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrono's thoughts at the end of Episode 14 - The Beginning of the End, Episode 17 - Land of Descent, and Episode 20's very last bit????

**Author's Note:**

> *Whispers* Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
